Kabisat
by Heterochromer
Summary: Harapan Jisoo di awal tahun baru itu tetap sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan tahun ini, dia tidak sendirian, kedinginan, dan lelah menunggu. [AU. Junhui x Joshua (JunShua) Seventeen. More warnings inside. Mind to RnR?]


**Kabisat**

 **.**

Harapan Jisoo di awal tahun baru itu tetap sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan tahun ini, dia tidak sendirian, kedinginan, dan lelah menunggu.

 **.**

[Warning! AU. Bussinessman!Jun. Fluff parah, awas diabetes. I've been warned you.]

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya malam berjalan lama sekali untuk hari ini.

Jisoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi kalut, berharap bahwa layar itu menyala dan menampilkan notifikasi baru. Atau bahkan satu telepon masuk. Apa saja.

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke guling, memejamkan matanya seiring bunyi letusan kembang api terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruangan berukuran 4x4 meter ini. Televisi dari ruang santai masih menyala—sengaja. Dia bisa mendengar suara presenter televisi tengah bersiap-siap untuk menghitung mundur.

Tahun baru tahun ini tampaknya tidak berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sendirian di flatnya, kedinginan karena suhu pendingin udara, tertidur karena lelah menunggu dan menangis. Cukup klise, tapi itulah Jisoo.

Kuku kakinya sudah membiru sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Jisoo tidak peduli.

Mungkin ini sudah lewat dari Natal, tapi bolehkah Jisoo mengharapkan satu keajaiban lagi? Dia menyilangkan kedua jarinya di balik gulingnya.

Presenter televisi sudah mulai menghitung mundur. Jisoo bukan seorang anak kecil lagi yang menanti tahun baru dengan tidak sabar sambil memegang terompet untuk siap meniupnya saat pergantian tahun. Tahun baru baginya hanya bagian dari masa depan—ketika bumi kembali ke posisi semula seperti setahun yang lalu.

Kebetulan saja tahun ini adalah tahun kabisat. Kata orang-orang, selalu banyak kejutan di tahun kabisat.

Hitung mundur telah selesai. Tahun baru telah tiba. Dan Jisoo masih terdiam di kasurnya, menatap ponselnya seperti mayat hidup.

Itu sebelum bel flatnya berbunyi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Jisoo langsung berlari—dia mengabaikan selimutnya yang terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Dia berlari, benar-benar berlari. Bahkan ketika ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu berlari.

Dia mengintip dari lubang intip pintu dan _rasanya ia ingin menangis begitu saja_.

"Selamat Tahun Baru."

Itu adalah tiga kata pertama yang Jisoo dengar di tahun ini, dan Jisoo benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Wen Junhui datang.

 _Dia datang_.

"Aku mendapat penerbangan terakhir di tahun ini, dan aku senang pada akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu di awal tahun," ucap Jun, mendekap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dan membelai rambut cokelat terangnya. "Aku di sini, _hyung_."

Jisoo memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, merindukan aroma mentol yang tidak terlalu menyengat maupun maskulin. Merindukan bahu yang tidak bidang tapi kokoh. Merindukan aksen kental karena berbahasa ibu Mandarin. Merindukan Wen Junhui.

"Kau mencetak rekor," suara Jisoo terdengar parau, tapi dia bahkan tidak peduli. "Kau apakan semua kertas-kertas bisnismu?"

Bahkan Jisoo bisa merasakan Jun tengah tersenyum di antara surai rambutnya. "Dua tahun terakhir kau menangis di awal tahun barumu saat aku menelepon—mengatakan bahwa aku baru akan datang tanggal 2," bisik Jun, suaranya terdengar bagai serenade lembut di telinga Jisoo. "Sekarang, aku membayar semua hutangku."

Jun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, tersenyum ke arah Jisoo. Wajah Jisoo memerah, menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di depan pintu tapi ah, siapa yang peduli. Semua orang pasti tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas Tahun Baru mereka.

"J-Jun—"

Dan Jisoo hanya membiarkan Jun memerangkap bibirnya. Ciuman itu manis. Percampuran antara rindu, bahagia, nafsu, dan sedikit air mata Jisoo yang belum mengering.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jisoo langsung meninju pelan dada Jun. "Aku sulit bernafas," gumam Jisoo, agak terengah ketika Jun melepas pagutannya. "Kau berada di Korea untuk berapa hari?" tanyanya.

Jun menghela nafas, menempelkan keningnya di kening Jisoo dan membelai pipi kekasihnya.

"Entahlah. Aku memberi Minghao kebebasan untuk mengatur perusahaan selama aku tidak ada. Tampaknya dia senang," kemudian Jun mengecup pelan bibir Jisoo. "Kurasa mungkin aku baru kembali setelah berhasil mendapatkan Wen Jisoo."

Wajah Jisoo kembali memerah sebelum ia menyentil kening Jun. "Siapa Wen Jisoo?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada main-main, meski dia tahu hatinya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Sepertinya manusia di depanku siap menyandang nama itu."

"Jun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau terus memelukku sedari tadi. Kita masih di depan pintu flat. Biarkan aku menutup pintunya dulu"

Dan Jun pun terkekeh kecil, melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup pintu flat. Ia kembali memandang Jisoo.

Pandangan Jun selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh.

" _I missed my gentle princess._ "

 **.**

 **Kabisat © Mato-san**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Selamat Tahun Baru semua!

Dan yeah, ini tahun kabisat. Dan jelas ini tahun baru berkesan buat aku, menghabiskan tahun baru dengan orang tersayang; keluarga dan pacar (dan juga bias, hahahaha #mati).

Yang minta Junshua lunas itu ya hAHAHA. Btw aku suka aja sama chemistry mereka berdua. Mana Jun kalau udah nge-glare, uh kesan protektifnya dapet banget. Kayak pas di performance OMG. Adaw gak kuat dedek Mas /alay.

Dan masa aku mulai terpikir satu pair baru. Wonwoo/Joshua. Mereka unyu oke fix (faktor ngeliat foto fantaken).

Mind to read and comment? :D

Happy New Year!


End file.
